Kamen Rider Exile
by B-Frost-E
Summary: Set several years after the events of Kiva, a new rider has appeared to combat the Fangire threat. But who is this mysterious Exile? And why is most of the Kivat clan so distrustful of him?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Kiva. Exile, ExKivat, and Marcus, however, I totally own. Suck on that, corporate douches!**

**Now then, Let's Ri-(gets shot by Ixa)**

**Ixa: We are NOT going with that!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey kid, you alright?"

"Mmmm….what?" mumbled the 8-year-old Haitian American boy as he slowly opened his eyes, only to see an unfamiliar ceiling through one eye.

"Wh-where am I?" the boy muttered to himself as he sat up and looked about the small loft he was in. The young boy had neatly cut black hair and brown eyes. He suddenly winced in pain before realizing he was shirtless, with various bandages wrapped around his waist and chest. Another set of bandages were wrapped around the right side of his head, covering his right eye.

"W-what happened? Where am I? And whe-WHAT THE F*bleep!* IS THAT?" the young boy suddenly cried out when he saw a strange, mechanical bat in front of him. The bat, cartoonish in appearance, was mostly black, with silver lining his wings and jaws, and had two large emerald eyes. The young boy quickly tried to move away from the creature in fear, who merely huffed in annoyance.

"I'm not a 'thing,' you know! I'm the great, the legendary, the almighty ExKi-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" the bat shouted angrily at the young boy, who was now hiding under the bed sheets.

"It's only a dream, it's only a dream, it's only a dream!" the boy kept chanting, trying to close his eyes. This only angered the bat even more.

"That's it!" the bat yelled before yanking the sheets of the frightened boy, who only cowered in fear.

"ExKivat, how's he doing?" asked a young man as he walked up to the loft, only to gasp when he saw the bat biting at the young boy's head.

"What are you doing?" the young man cried in alarm as he grabbed the bat out of the air.

"B-but Wataru, he-!" The bat was cut off by the strong glare the young man was giving him.

"We're supposed to be helping him, not making it worse!" the young man said angrily. His expression softened, however, when he saw the young boy crying. The young man sat down next to the boy before patting his head.

"There, there. There's no need to cry." The boy stopped crying as he looked at the young man. He was in his late teens and was of Japanese descent. He had light brown hair and crimson eyes with a somewhat lanky build. He was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans under a white apron.

"Are you okay now?" The boy nodded in response.

"Are you still afraid?" The boy shot a furtive glance at the bat before shaking his head.

"Good. My name's Wataru Kurenai and over there is ExKivat. What's your name?"

"M-Marcus. Marcus Flores," the young boy hesitantly replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Marcus," Wataru said, while ExKivat merely grunted in annoyance.

"Wh-where am I? Why am I here? Why am I bandaged up?" Marcus asked, his visible left eye filled with worry.

"Well, you're in my home/workshop. As for why….when I found you, you were bleeding profusely from numerous wounds. Fortunately, I was able to take you here and bandage you up. You've been asleep for a week now," Wataru calmly said, making the boy's eye widen in shock. Said shock turned to sadness as the boy began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"M-mommy and Daddy…they…they-!" The boy trailed off, as Wataru's eyes widened. He then clenched his fist in anger. But his anger wasn't directed at the boy, though.

"How…how did it happen?" Wataru asked, trying in vain to hide his anger when he already knew the answer.

"A-a *hic!* man who *sniff!* turned into a monster!" Marcus then began to cry even louder, recalling the events. "They pushed me out of the way before they were turned into glass!"

"Fangire…," Wataru muttered angrily. ExKivat, who had remained silent the whole time, flew over to Marcus before landing atop his head.

"Hey kid…do you want to prevent this?"

"Huh?"

"That guy was called a Fangire. Fangire are vampiric creatures who can take human form. They feed off of the life force of humans and turn their victims into clear glass husks like your parents. Wataru here is actually a Fandiri-a half human, half Fangire mix." At that, Marcus gasped in slight fear.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I actually fight Fangire who attack innocent people," Wataru explained, calming the boy slightly.

"There's more of that man?" Marcus asked.

"Yes…but not all Fangire are bad. Some of Wataru's closest friends are actually Fangire who wish to protect humans and live in peace," ExKivat said. Marcus remained silent, thinking hard about something, before finally looking up in determination.

"I…I don't want anyone else to suffer like I did. I want to protect others!" Marcus announced certainly, making Wataru and ExKivat smile.

"Good," ExKivat said as he hopped off of Marcus's head and hovered in front of him.

"It's time for me to come out of exile!"

**Prologue End**

****

**Dibrave: Well, what do ya think?**

**Ixa: When do I get to appear?**

**Dibrave: Very soon, my friend, very soon…..**

**Momotaros: What about me?**

**Dibrave: You're not even in this one!**

**O-Marcus: (appears in flurry of feathers) I'm just here for the obligatory cameo.**

**Dibrave: What's going on here? Why is everyone in my room?**


End file.
